Help:UTAU User Manual - 6
> 6. Importing and exporting MIDI/VSQ files Previous: ---- '6. Importing and exporting MIDI/VSQ files' ---- ---- '6-1. Importing MIDI/VSQ files to UTAU' ---- UTAU, like VOCALOID2, has the ability to enter notes imported from standard MIDI files or VSQ files (VOCALOID2 project files). Entering notes is easier with a MIDI sequencer software like e.g. Domino, thus this method is recommended for entering the rough notes. 1. Use a MIDI sequencer software like Domino and create a standard MIDI (*.mid) file (also named SMF file), or use the VOCALOID2 editor and create a VSQ file. Please refer to the following website for Domino download and User Manual. Domino Download page -> MIDI music editor software download "Domino" TAKABO SOFT (new window) Domino operating course and introductory definition files -> MIDI course MimiCopy for beginners (new window) 2. In UTAU main screen's menu, select "File" 「ファイル」 -> "Import" 「インポート」. 3. In the Import screen, select the MIDI file or VSQ file you want to import, in the file type select "SMF file format" 「SMF形式ファイル」 or "VSQ file format" 「VSQ形式ファイル」, then press "OK". ※ For Standard MIDI files ※ For VSQ files 4. Select the track containing the data you want to import, then press "OK". 5. If you import standard MIDI files like in the image below, "a" 「あ」 will automatically be entered for all the notes, thus enter the lyrics using the Lyrics Replace function. Also, if you import a VSQ file, lyrics are entered as-is. However, lyrics in VSQ files are not only in hiragana but in katakana and Roman letters too, and may also use english or phonetic symbols, thus please correct the lyrics if need be. Reference -> Note: If you import a standard MIDI file or a VSQ file, the tempo, velocity and pitch bend information too are applied, but by design, UTAU cannot change the tempo in the middle of a note, therefore information for tempo change in the middle of a note is ignored. Tempo changes in the middle of a rest, however, are applied by automatically splitting the rest. In addition, because the velocity of VSQ files is being used to set the length of the consonants and not the volume, it is not applied to the volume. (It is not applied to consonant speed (β) either. However, it is applied in older versions of UTAU, and importing may result in variations of the volume. In this case, please align once the volume of all the notes.) Reference -> ※ Pitch bend in VSQ files is applied to the pitch data of UTAU's Mode1, but as this produces a lot of discrepancies, it seems better to fix and render in Mode2. (Because pitch data is not applied to Mode2 pitch data.) Reference -> ---- '6-2. Exporting UTAU created data to MIDI/VSQ' ---- 1. Open the UST file you want to export, then select "Export" 「エクスポート」 from "File" 「ファイル」. 2. Select the file location, file name and the file format (SMF file 「SMFファイル」 or VSQ file format 「VSQ形式ファイル」), then press "Save" 「保存」. Note: When you export to a standard MIDI file, the tempo, the velocity (volume) and the pitch bend data are also exported, but when you export to a VSQ file, please note that only the tempo is exported, because the velocity (volume) influences the length of the consonants. In addition, exporting to a VSQ file in order to create data intended for lip-sync software is not guaranteed to work properly on VOCALOID's side. (I confirm that I can play it in my own environment, at least.) ---- Next: > 6. Importing and exporting MIDI/VSQ files